BloxRo (Site Phenomenon)
NOTE!: DON'T EDIT OR VANDALIZE THE PAGE. ~XenilMatrix' Introduction Roblox, a game designed for kids, teens & even adults, created by David Baszucki & Erik Cassel on September 2006. This game is popular in this era. Due to Youtubers playing it. Most kids, and teens play the game. As usual, but there is something not known in this Site. you might find the site as a normal or stale. But someone found something "unusual". Known as BloxRo What is BloxRo? BloxRo is a Site phenomenon that effects 0.1% of the Roblox community. This happens rarely and does not happen mostly all of the time. But when it happens it is unexplained & of course unpredictable. When BloxRo happens, tons of things happen to the website, & even to the account or games the User plays itself. = BloxRo Side Effects * The logo has changed from the usual Roblox logo (2017) to the Bloxro logo. * A new message has appeared, only when opened. (Hidden, (unless found) until on clicked messages. Can't be seen on notification. * Website changes and warps. Looks to seem like the computer is broken. * User's Feed changes from previous feed to a unusual feed, examples being. "Bl0XRo ls gr*eat!" or "-... .-.. --- -..- .-. --- / .. ... / --. .-. . .- -" (Bloxro Is great) * Avatar changes to a 2007 user. (The BloxRo effects wear off around 24 hours from usage. All know modifications have been back to their normal accessibility) Other Notes There is no found instance of BloxRo html events found as shown from here. The person who has been affected by the BloxRo phenomenon has checked the HTML scripts, using inspect element. None has been found on this point. It is unknown if it is found in the HTML files. There is a message in the files showing the message of presumably "Roblox" that messages you about deleting your account, due to a "Server error." When he clicked the link, it showed a 404 error. Maybe showing that the page was deleted or has been outdated. It is unknown if it exactly worked or has been a placeholder. This later gets deleted or vanishes later on when the BloxRo effect has been lifted. The website pages sometimes warp in weird forms and is unknown if it happens after 1 hour of the effect or that it happens seldom. It is unclear if you can see but when it shows that it plays a weird sound rather hearing a eerie scream with ambient noises. Which you can turn off. Its crazy to see it, and has been a scary remembrance to see it. There is a weird instance of the website page warping into weird blurs. As mentioned in the side effects lists. It is unclear that this happens after 1 hour after the effect. Or that it happens seldom. This has a weird warp as shown from the image, the eerie thing is that there is sound in the website and if heard can be about someone screaming and some ambient sounds in the background in which you can turn it off. Note that the weird warp can be fixed by simply refreshing the website page. Conclusion The BloxRo side effect is considerably the most weirdest effect that happens to unlucky users that happen to come across it. If you some how across this event make sure to simply exit Roblox and wait for the next day. It is a eerie thing to come across but this information can help you on what will come to you if you some how get it. ~~Written by XenilMatrix Category:Example Category:Good Example Category:Site Based